1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a touch panel, and more particularly to a double-layer electrode device.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch screen is an input/output device that adopts sensing technology and display technology, and has been widely employed in electronic devices such as portable or hand-held electronic devices.
A capacitor-based touch panel is a commonly used touch panel that utilizes capacitive coupling effect to detect touch position. Specifically, capacitance corresponding to the touch position changes and is thus detected, when a finger touches a surface of the touch panel.
FIG. 1A to FIG. 1C show a process of manufacturing a conventional electrode device 100. As shown in FIG. 1A, an indium tin oxide (ITO) layer is first formed on a glass substrate 10 and is then lithographically etched to form a conductive connecting portion 121. Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 1B, an insulating block 13 is formed on the conductive connecting portion 121. Finally, as shown in FIG. 1C, X electrode lines 11 and Y electrode lines 12 are formed. A conductive connecting portion 111 of the X electrode line 11 crosses the insulating block 13 to electrically connect the X electrode line 11. However, as the insulating block 13 has substantive thickness, the conductive connecting portion 111 at sidewall of the insulating block 13 possesses a large slope, which incurs a broken line and therefore lowers yield.
A need has thus arisen to propose a novel electrode device to overcome deficiencies of the conventional touch panels.